


Muddy Returns

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Established Relationship, F/F, Pairing if you Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team gets home from another mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muddy Returns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



> For Ariestess, who asked for Sam/Janet and established relationships. I hope you like it.

"Welcome home, SG-1!" General Hammond gave his usual greeting to his premier team - two parts amusement to two parts trepidation to about six parts paternal relief, as Sam figured it. "I assume that the trade negotiations on P9X-822 did not go as well as we had hoped?"

As they shuffled down the ramp, muddy and a little bruised but otherwise fine, Sam gave the general a tired grimace. Daniel frowned as though he wasn't sure if he was being teased or not, and then shook his head. "No sir."

"Not quite as well as hoped, Sir," Jack declared, with just a hint of sarcasm. "However, if we can be excused to wash a layer of okeeartichokee off before we debrief…"

"Okefenokee," Daniel quietly corrected.

"Granted." Sam could tell that the General was concealing a smile. "Showers, medical check, and then we'll debrief at 1830."

They trudged - there was no better word for it - out of the Gateroom and towards the locker rooms, but Sam made a slight detour before the elevators. Daniel made a questioning noise and she just raised a muck-covered hand. "I'm going to give Dr Fraiser a sample of this gunk before we wash it all down the drain. Just in case."

Daniel simply nodded understandingly. Unfortunately, it wasn't uncommon for them to realize after the fact that something was wrong with SG-1, and it was better to be cautious.

Sam knew that Janet could easily collect a sample from their uniforms after the shower, but she needed to see the petit doctor. They'd been working opposite shifts for two strait weeks, almost never seeing each other, and she missed her lover. If seeing her alone in her office for five minutes meant staying cold and muddy for that much longer, it was a price that Sam would gladly pay. And seeing the carefully moderated light in Janet's eyes when she walked into the infirmary completely overshadowed the extra little discomfort Sam felt.

o)(O)(o

When she first began to sniffle, midway through the debriefing with General Hammond, Sam wasn't quite as sure about delaying her shower, but she was justified a moment later when Daniel gave a not-so-subtle cough. Within hours, the three human members of SG-1 were all diagnosed with a moderately severe cold, brought on by spending five hours hiding in a swamp from laser-gun-wielding natives. They were all sent home, as the infirmary was still full of refugees that SG-15 had brought back the day before, and ordered to get well before they came back.

Janet was given her own time off, with the simple assignment of occasionally checking in on the three home-bound members of SG1. Sam knew that this was a far easier job than General Hammond suspected, and as they left the compound, Janet exchanged a few quick words with Colonel O'Neill before tucking Sam into the passenger seat of her car.

"Do I want to know what you just told Jack?" Sam asked wearily.

Janet smirked the smirk that made Sam's knees weak, though for different reasons, depending on whether they were in the infirmary or their bedroom. "I told him that he would check in with me three times a day, and tell the truth about both of their conditions, or you and I would be moving into his house for the week."

Sam let out a soft laugh, which turned into a small coughing fit before she could comment. "I'm sure you'll be getting very thorough reports, then." Both men tended to hide their illnesses and true pain, but the threat of Janet spending a week hovering over them with large needles would hopefully be enough to keep them honest. Meanwhile, Janet could spend her time fussing over her own sick lover and getting some much needed rest herself. With Cass away at camp for the summer (she had begged to go, and promised not to give away anything about her origins) they would have the Fraiser house to themselves.

Sam leaned her head back against the seat and stared out the window as Janet carefully navigated the winding road down the mountain. Despite this cold, she and Janet were going to enjoy their week off. And once she was feeling a bit better, Sam had _plans_ for her lover.


End file.
